


Lake

by Str4y



Series: Let’s go swimming [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Anniversary, Blood, Camping, Character Death, Choking, Drowning, Engagement, Fish, Flesh Eating Fish, Forests, Horror, Injury, Lakes, M/M, Monsters, More like a Van, Psychological Trauma, Sad Ending, Sex in a Car, Sick Character, Skeletons, Smut, Swimming, Tragedy, Vacation, Vomiting, Worms, if you dont read the tags and get grossed out thats on you friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Hyunjin loved nature. He loved that his boyfriend loved nature too. Hell, Chan was the reason Hyunjin had fallen so deeply in love with the outdoors. Hyunjin loved nature and Chan so much. But if there was one thing Hyunjin regretted about nature it was the lake.He wished they’d never swan in that lake.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Let’s go swimming [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029810
Comments: 28
Kudos: 79





	Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, please read the tags! There are mentions of flesh-eating fish and bitey blue worms and vomit! If you're grossed out by any of those things and refuse to read my tags or notes, good luck! 
> 
> Minor note on drowning tag: nobody actually drowns but I included the tag because both characters are submerged for a long time at different points(though neither drown) because (SPOILERS SKIP IF YOU DON’T WANT SPOILERS) there are things in the water that may or may not get to them first. But there’s no actual drowning. 
> 
> Anyways, I love Hyunchan. And uh, good luck! Thanks for reading :)?

* * *

Hyunjin loved nature. He loved that his boyfriend loved nature too. Hell, Chan was the reason Hyunjin had fallen so deeply in love with the outdoors. 

The feeling had always been prevalent. Hyunjin always chose the empty beach over the arcade. He always chose camping over luxury hotels. He just, really loved outside. He loved the crisp air and the crinkling of nature under his feet. 

Nature was... peace. It was his peace. 

And so was Bang Chan. 

Meeting Chan had really changed his life for the better. Chan was so sociable and fun. Everyone he met fell head over heels with that silly grin and pretty dimple. Hyunjin was lucky. And based on the smile Chan would give anytime he saw Hyunjin, maybe Chan was lucky too. 

They were perfect together. Perfect and flawless and happy. 

“Hyunjin, this place is so fucking gorgeous.” 

Hyunjin smiled, lowering his bag to the ground as he locked his arms around Chan’s waist from behind, leaning his chin against the man’s shoulder. 

“This is going to be so nice... just the two of us in the middle of nowhere.”

Chan turned his head, peppering Hyunjin’s jaw with kisses before leaning back into his embrace, “this lake is so nice. This whole place... it really is perfect.”

“Happy anniversary, Chan.” Hyunjin whispered before nuzzling his nose into Chan’s neck, swaying with him calmly as the sounds of nature surrounded them. 

Three years. Hyunjin and Chan had just reached their third year together. It felt so long despite being so short. Three years of absolute journey. Chan was home. He was everything. 

* * *

“Sorry it’s not the most romantic,” Hyunjin laughed as he helped Chan into the back of the van that Felix had leant to them. It was one of those old retro vans that people in the movies would smoke pot and fuck before falling asleep. Hyunjin was sure Felix had used this van for that same purpose, but he was thankful regardless. The van had been cleaned anyways. 

“Romantic? It’s perfect.” Chan laughed, pulling Hyunjin towards him, fingers rest under his chin to beckon him along, “it's super groovy.”

Hyunjin pulled a face, crawling over top of Chan, pressing slight kisses to his nose and lips, “I hate you.”

Chan just laughed in response, their lips meting together in peace. 

“It’s a little early for this, yeah?” Hyunjin laughed, the feeling of Chan’s hand under his shirt causing him to release soft moans. 

“It’s never too early to make love in the middle of nowhere in a rented van that smells like instant ramen.”

“Oh god, I thought you couldn’t smell it—“

Chan laughed as he pulled Hyunjin close, bringing arms around his neck loosely, “anywhere with you is perfect. Anywhere.” 

Hyunjin left Chan’s embrace momentarily to pull the van doors shut behind him before crawling back over Chan, hands slipping under his shirt. 

“I love you so much, Chan.” 

Chan was warm. He was genuinely this warm happy presence that Hyunjin couldn’t imagine being without. Every touch and gasp had Hyunjin’s head rattling. He couldn’t get enough of Chan. He loved him so much. Chan was his entire world. 

“I love you,” Chan had his messy black hair spread against his cheeks and the pillow, lips parted as blissful whines escaped as Hyunjin moved. 

Things felt a little more vanilla than their usual, but the van felt perfect for it. And their emotions ran high. Love was just spread all over Felix’s van. Neither could get enough and they were so sickenly drunk off of it. 

Maybe tomorrow they’d laugh about how grossly domestic they were being right now. But Hyunjin’s head was so full of love for the man under him that he couldn’t even breathe. 

Chan threw his head back, a shaky moan escaping his lips as he came. Chan usually outlasted Hyunjin, but maybe the ramen smell got to him or something. Or maybe the sweat dripping from Hyunjin’s jaw. Whatever it was, it made Hyunjin smile so wide it was embarrassing. 

“You’re so dorky...” Chan broke the silence, causing Hyunjin to burst out laughing, “why are you smiling so wide you freak?”

Hyunjin rolled his hips slow, leaning himself down against Chan with a more controlled chuckle, “because I love you.”

Chan scrunched his nose, “disgusting.”

Hyunjin offered a deep thrust, sending Chan’s hands up to Hyunjin’s shoulders, a shocked laugh leaving his throat along with a hiss, “what’s that?”

“I fucking love you too, Hyunjin.”

They were cute. Hyunjin knew that much. 

A few more quick thrusts and Hyunjin was spilling into the man underneath him, arms moving to hold Chan tight as he rode his orgasm, body shuddering through his sensitivity. 

He loved him. He loved him. He loved him. 

* * *

“We should have set up  _ before  _ we fucked.” Chan laughed, rubbing his back as he settled down by the fire with Hyunjin on the log they’d rolled over, adjusting his itchy sweater. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know that we'd have to walk so much for some wood.”

“And you should be sorry!” Chan teased as he lay his head into the crook of Hyunjin’s neck. 

Hyunjin took a breath, the smell of the fire warming him considerably. This was perfect. The fire. The lake. Chan. 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” 

Hyunjin turned, tucking a piece of long blond hair behind his ear as his eyes fixated on Chan, “yeah?”

“How disgusting would it be if I... what if I asked you something?”

Hyunjin arched his brow in question, “it depends, what are you trying to ask me?”

Chan pulled off from Hyunjin’s shoulder, watching him closely before sinking down to the ground, causing Hyunjin to snicker in response. 

“What are you doing, round two?”

“Something like that,” Chan whispered as he settled between Hyunjin’s legs, watching him with focused eyes. 

Hyunjin leaned back, hands propped against the log as Chan ran his hands along Hyunjin’s thighs. 

“Can you even handle a round two?” He laughed then. 

“Close your eyes.”

Hyunjin smirked, “you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“I absolutely would.” Chan whispered before Hyunjin complied, chans fingers grazing down his knees. 

He was full of anticipation, body screaming to be touched by Chan in any way possible. Chan's hands left him, leaving him pouting in his seat. 

“Abandoning me?”

“No, open your eyes.” Chan’s voice was dripping honey, and as Hyunjin peered his eyes opened he could see why. 

It was beautiful. 

“Chan...”

Hyunjin hadn’t expected the little black box and shiny ring. He  _ really _ hadn’t. It was beautiful. Far too beautiful for him. He couldn’t believe what he was looking at. 

“I guess you can probably guess what I wanted to ask, huh?” Chan laughed, watching Hyunjin with glossy eyes and a half smirk. 

“So ask me?” Hyunjin smiled, pulling himself upright, blond hair sliding from behind his ear. 

“You’re really going to make me ask? It’s kinda embarrassing.”

Hyunjin snickered, bringing a hand to Chan’s face, fingertips curling under the man’s chin, “ask me. Maybe I’ll say yes.”

Chan’s smile widened, “would you?”

“Would I what?”

“Marry me.” Chan’s face had reddened along with his ears, the firelight against his face cascading the most beautiful glow. 

Hyunjin pursed his lips in fake thought before leaning down, grazing his lips carefully along Chan’s, “I’d be so stupid not to...” 

Chan beamed against Hyunjin’s lips before pressing forward into their kiss, wrapping his arms loose around Hyunjin’s neck as he dragged the man to the ground on top of him. 

Hyunjin laughed out at that, pulling himself off of Chan with his hands, eyes fixating on the man with the happiest pair of eyes and smile he’d ever seen. 

“You really wanna marry me? Can you handle that, Chan?”

Chan nodded, “yeah... I think so.”

Hyunjin couldn’t fight the dumb grin as he leaned back down to take those soft lips again. 

* * *

“This lake is so menacing.” Hyunjin sighed as he stepped into the water that was glistening with the moonlight. 

After a failed attempt at round two via Chan’s sore back, they’d decided to take a close to shore swim. No harm would come from a swim, right? Hyunjin wasn’t sure Chan going for a swim was much better than sex, but Chan had assured that he was a  _ master  _ swimmer. Hyunjin couldn’t fight him on that. Chan had always enjoyed swimming, and if he wanted to go swimming, so be it. 

“Oh my god it’s so cold!” Chan laughed as he waded his way into the lake, pale back disappearing against dark water, “come in!”

Hyunjin huffed at the icy cold water at his feet, “you like this, don’t you?”

“It’s the best, come on!” Chan beckoned, splashing cool water towards Hyunjin. 

Ice water. Hyunjin let out a cry as the water smacked him, immediately encasing himself in a hug, “Chan why?!”

“Get in!” Chan called again.

“You’re mad.” 

Hyunjin eventually entered the water, regret washing over him as he shivered and hugged himself even tighter. 

“It’s not that bad, you’re just a stick!” Chan snorted as he swam to Hyunjin, encasing his arms around him. 

“We don’t all go to the gym daily!” 

“Ah baby you’re shaking!” Chan held Hyunjin tight, peppering his face in kisses, “if it’s really too cold... you can get out. I’m just going to swim a little bit if that’s okay? We can cuddle after?”

Hyunjin pulled a face before meeting Chan’s lips with a huff, “are you sure? I really fucking hate this.”

Chan nodded, “yeah, go get warmed up.”

“Okay,” Hyunjin retreated rather quickly, stripping himself of the soaked underwear and beating himself by the fire once he’d dressed himself again. 

Chan was so weird for suggesting a swim in the middle of fall. But Hyunjin wouldn’t fault him. Chan loved this shit. 

The fire felt amazing on his face, drying his hair fairly quickly as he clasped the blanket around his frame. 

Perks to their chosen spot was a clear view of the lake. Chan swam happily, strokes perfect — at least Hyunjin assumed they were perfect. 

Everything about Chan was perfect. 

Hyunjin glanced at his hand, admiring the new ring that adorned his finger. Chan really was perfect. How had Hyunjin landed the most perfect man? And now they were engaged... it felt surreal. 

After watching Chan swim a few more laps he directed his attention to the fire, leaning into the flames slightly to warm his face. 

Hyunjin lost track of time. To the point he must have dozed off under the blanket on the log. He must have been more exhausted from the day than he thought. 

His slumber didn’t last long. Hyunjin was startled awake by a yell. A yell from Chan. A yell that had him scrambling from the log and rushing towards the lake. 

“Chan?!” It was so fucking cold. And he couldn’t see Chan. 

Panic rushed through Hyunjin as he scanned the lake. He swore he heard Chan. He swore he heard him yell—

Hyunjin let out a loud cry as something touched his shoulder. 

“Hyunjin?” Hyunjin turned in panic, Chan standing soaking wet before him. 

“I—“

“Hey calm down—“

“Are you okay? I heard a yell and I—“

“Yeah fuck, that was me I’m sorry... I felt something bite me in there so I panicked. I think it was just some fish. Im fine.” Chan clarified, running a hand along Hyunjin’s cheek. 

Hyunjin calmed, looking Chan over, “where did it bite you?”

Chan pursed his lips, looking at Hyunjin worriedly, “I’m okay. It's just my ankle. Prime fish nibbling spot.”

“Is it bleeding or—“

Chan shook his head, “nah it’s just a little raised. I’m fine. Just really cold.” 

Hyunjin blinked in realization of how fucking cold it was, “oh my god Chan? Yeah, come on let’s get you by the fire, Jesus Christ.”

Chan wasn’t freezing or anything to Hyunjin’s surprise. It was probably just his muscle and resilience to the cold, anyways. 

“Better?” Chan was actually asking if Hyunjin was okay. 

“Yeah. Are you okay, Chan?”

“I’m fine.” Chan responded with a soft smile, patting the raised bump at his leg, “just a dumb fish bite.”

“Should we leave?”

Chan took a deep breath, “is that what you want?”

“How bad is it... shouldn’t we go see someone?”

“I mean we can, maybe after some sleep. I don’t want us driving out of here in the dark.”

Hyunjin frowned, glancing around in the abyss of darkness. 

“Morning we can go. I’ll go in and make sure it’s not infected. One night won’t hurt me.”

“Are you sure?”

Chan frowned, “positive.”

So he faltered, helping Chan warm up before they finally settled into the back of the van for the night. One night wouldn’t hurt. They were too exhausted and had no signal anyways. And Chan seemed okay. The bite wasn’t that horrible at all. Just a little raised and red. They’d be fine. 

* * *

Hyunjin had really hoped that was the case. But waking up to his boyfriend violently vomiting outside the van wasn’t fine. Chan wasn’t fine. 

“Chan?” 

Chan was spewing his guts into the ground. He just wasn’t stopping. Hyunjin patted his back as Chan half dry heaved and half vomited. 

The smell was revolting. The sight of Chan shivering and gasping was horrific.

Chan must have gotten sick. Severely sick. 

“Baby how long have you been up?” Hyunjin asked as Chan pulled himself up, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“Chan?” 

“I don’t know what’s happening to me.” He managed, shakily pulling himself up, wiping his mouth pitifully. 

“We need to go to a hospital right now. Stay here.” Hyunjin pulled the doors shut, wrapping a blanket around Chan’s shaking frame as he crawled up into the driver's seat, starting the van with ease. 

Hyunjin adjusted the mirrors to his liking before pushing the gas. 

They didn’t move. 

Hyunjin tried again, the car refusing to move forwards. 

“What the fuck?!” Hyunjin smacked the steering wheel before the sound of Chan dry heaving caught his attention again. 

“Fuck.” 

Hyunjin left his spot, making his way back to Chan who was choking on nothing, his face red. Almost as red as... 

“What the fuck?” Hyunjin pulled the neckline of Chan’s sweatshirt down, exposing dark blue veiny-looking splotches. 

Hyunjin pulled Chan’s shirt up, stomach covered in the strange marks. 

_ His ankle.  _

“Hyun—“ he was choking so badly. Hyunjin was panicking, tugging Chan’s sweatpants up to expose his badly bruised ankle. There were those weird blue veins all over. They travelled from the wound up. All the way up to his throat—

“Chan, calm down. I’m gonna get us out of here. Just fuck... just breathe, okay?”

Chan was struggling, now clutching for his throat. His nails. Hyunjin could allow that. He held Chan’s arms down, the older man whining out and thrashing against him. 

Fucking christ. 

“Chan, calm...” Hyunjin was panicked, pulling Chan to his chest. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t move the car. He wanted to badly see why but he was too scared to leave Chan for even a moment. 

“Hyunjin—“ Chan was shaking wildly in his grasp, his nails meeting Hyunjin’s sides as he tried to pry himself away. 

“Baby calm down please...”

Chan vomited again. The smell was revolting. The feeling of vomit coating his hair and shoulder was just as fucking bad. 

And one glance and Hyunjin was gagging himself. 

It wasn’t  _ just  _ vomit. Hyunjin shut his eyes in absolute horror. 

Worms. Vomit, blood, and tiny stringy blue worms. 

“Chan...” Hyunjin wanted to push him away. He was so disgusted. But he couldn’t risk it. What the fuck happened to him?

Chan let out another retching sound before sending an impossible load of worms and blood onto Hyunjin’s lap and he pulled back slightly. 

Hyunjin couldn’t take it. He left Chan, inching back and shaking the wiggly worms from his body, whimpering out at the amount of blood that had stained the blankets. 

Chan watched him with a half awake state, body trembling as blood and blue colored worms crawled down his mouth. 

“I’ll start the van...” Hyunjin crawled into the front seat, pushing open the driver side door before letting out a scream of his own. 

Thousands—millions of those blue warms swarmed the outside of the vehicle. They were latched into the wheels so tightly that Hyunjin wanted to die. 

They coated the van, slinking around like they had invaded it—maybe they had. 

“Oh my god...” Hyunjin whimpered as he stepped away, stepping over dozens with each step. 

This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be. 

Hyunjin felt a stinging sensation on his neck, causing him to smack his neck and let out an agitated cry. 

Oh god. 

Another sting. Hyunjin panicked, smacking away at himself wildly with every piercing blow. 

The worms were attacking him. They were fucking  _ eating  _ him. 

Hyunjin couldn’t focus on Chan. He whimpered with every stabbing bite as he tried to collect himself. He didn’t know what to do. The forest wasn’t safe. The van wasn’t safe. 

The lake. 

Hyunjin could feel his body trembling as he shook off all the worms he could before racing towards the cold lake, ignoring how fucking cold it was as he ducked his head under. 

He kept his eyes shut, the pain subsiding with every passing second. He felt so much better. Just within seconds and he felt relief. Like the lake was  _ safe _ . 

Hyunjin soon opened his eyes after allowing his wounds to suck in the healing lake water. And he wished he wouldn’t have. Through the darkness of the lake he could see thousands of glowing eyes. All looking right at him. 

A scream. He could barely manage one as thousands of teeth met his body. Thousands of hungry and famished teeth. Hyunjin couldn’t register this sort of pain. He had never felt this sort of misery. He wished he would have just stayed in the van with Chan. 

Oh god, Chan? 

Even as Hyunjin was being mauled to pieces by what he presumed to be  _ fish _ , Chan was on his mind. As they ripped through his flesh and tore him to bits he was only concerned for Chan. His Chan. 

Hyunjin choked on the water and his own blood, eyes losing focus the second they caught the pretty glint of silver as it floated away from off of his destroyed hand. 

The pretty ring. _ His pretty ring _ . 

* * *

Chan’s head spun. As he woke up in the van he could feel his blood boiling under skin. He felt miserable. His head was aching and it smelled  _ so  _ horrible. 

He sat up, body shaky and cold as he looked at the scene before him. 

Blood and vomit. 

Chan knew he’d gotten sick, but he didn’t realize it was  _ this  _ bad. 

“Hyunjin?” Chan spoke in whispers, his throat burning. He raised his fingers to his sore throat, wincing at the scratches. He must’ve been choking really bad last night to have scratched himself like that. 

Chan pushed open the back of the van, sliding out and instantly retching at the feeling of squishy vomit under his feet. He’d forgotten. 

He felt so sick. Chan rushed towards the lake, feet cool against the water as he shook the disgusting bile from his toes. 

He felt so empty and sick. He really wanted to go to the hospital now. 

“Hyunjin?” Chan called out as he shook his feet off, walking back towards the campsite. 

He wasn’t there. 

Chan hugged himself with a sigh, swallowing through his soreness to examine the van. The driver's door was wide opened. But Hyunjin wasn’t there. He wasn’t anywhere. 

Panic started to rise in Chan’s stomach. He crossed back towards the lake, scanning it despite the murkiness. God. It was murkier than he remembered it being. It seemed so much clearer last night? 

“Hyunjin?” he raised his voice, causing birds nearby to fly away from their spot in the trees. 

No answer. 

“Hyunjin where the fuck—“

Chan felt something against his toes, causing him to shudder and glance down. 

A ring. 

And not just  _ any _ ring. The ring that Chan had given Hyunjin last night. 

Chan swallowed, reaching down and picking up the ring carefully. There was red coated around the gem. 

Oh god. Blood?

Chan glanced back out to the lake, panic overtaking him as he threw his blanket to the ground and started into the lake, “Hyunjin!?”

He was waist deep, body shivering through the cold. Oh god where was Hyunjin!?

“Chan?”

Chan stopped, turning quickly to the man who stood still at the shore. 

“Hyunjin?” Chan raced back through the water, reaching the man with a tight embrace. 

He was so cold. 

“Oh my god, are you okay? Hyunjin what happened last night?! I just know I was puking and then I passed out and you weren’t there and—“

“I’m fine.” Hyunjin deadpanned, watching Chan closely. 

“Okay, okay.” Chan still felt so sick, “can we go home? Oh wait—your ring?” Chan held the ring out to Hyunjin, the man gazing at it momentarily. 

“Hyunjin? Did you take it off...”

“Oh,” Hyunjin took the ring, sliding it onto his index finger of all places...

“Are you okay?” Chan asked worriedly, scanning Hyunjin’s still face. 

“I’m perfectly fine. Let’s go swimming.”

Chan cocked his head to the side, “we should leave. My ankle is... I think I got something from whatever bit me. I feel horrible.”

“Let’s go swimming.”

“Hyunjin I said—“

“Let’s go swimming.” Hyunjin’s tone was harsh, and his grasp on Chan had gotten tight. 

“No.” Chan whispered back in awe. 

Hyunjin stared at him for far too long before starting forward, Chan nearly stumbling backwards as he felt the cool water hit his legs again. 

“Hyunjin I said no!”

Chan could usually overpower Hyunjin easily. Hyunjin was a stick. But for some reason he wouldn’t budge. Hyunjin was literally pushing him into the water. 

Panic. He was panicking now. 

“Let me go! What the hell are you doing?!” Chan screamed, thrashing wildly in Hyunjin’s grasp as his waist hit the lake water. 

“Let’s swim.”

Chan screamed as Hyunjin forced them under. And Chan could barely focus or hold his breath as Hyunjin held them down. 

He wanted out. He didn’t like this. Whatever the fuck this was—

Chan blinked, he was seeing things right?

He wanted to scream again but then he’d drown faster.

Maybe he _should_ just scream. 

Hyunjin’s eyes were... they were glowing. 

Chan stared in horror at his fiancé as very slowly his flesh started to tear away from Hyunjin’s form. 

He was going to be sick. If he could scream he would have. 

Hyunjin slowly chipped away, flesh coming off in gruesome chunks. Almost as if they’d been ripped off prior. 

And that’s when Chan finally screamed. The sight of skeleton and ripped flesh doing it for him. 

Chan screamed for so long it felt impossible. He should be dead. He should have been dead. But he was stuck, watching his fiancé’s flesh melt from his body, leaving him a bare skeleton that was still far too strong for Chan to pull away from. 

And then Chan finally saw it. The glowing eyes. All around him he could see them. And he could feel wiggling underneath of him. 

Why did he look down?

Thousands of dark blue worms. Scattered across the lake floor. 

He screamed again. And as he looked back up he was met with thousands of agonizing little teeth. 

Chan loved nature. He loved that his boyfriend loved nature too. Hell, Hyunjin was the reason Chan had been able to spend so much time with nature. 

He wished they’d never swan in the lake.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, there's a sequel to this story coming, so we will be seeing "Hyunjin" and "Chan" again hehehehe.
> 
> Anyways, y'all wanna go swimming?
> 
> A L S O 
> 
> I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
